Format for Character Profiles
=Designing a Character Profile= When creating a character profile here on the Wiki, this is the coding that you need to write into the Classic Editors mode. Using the Classic Editor mode allows for an easier time to modify/adjust the coding inside of a page, which can have drastic effects regarding what is shown on the page afterward. But for those that are new here, you can just follow what I have written down here in this page for now. Character Synopsis This section provides a summary/information about who or what this character is. If you are unsure about who this character is, it is highly recommended the relevant Wikia page (for the verse that the character is in), or Wikipedia for more information on that specific character in question. Make sure to describe who, or what this character is in your own words instead of just straight up copy+pasting from the page that you obtained your information from. Character Statistics Tiering: This part of the section describes what tier the character is currently in, as well as providing a classification of how strong said character is in question. (May not be needed if this term is not used) Verse: This part of the section describes the name of the series, or franchise that the character is from. When filling this part in, always provide a link to the Verse page in question! Name: This part of the section describes the name of the character. Nicknames that have been mentioned in the series, aside from his/her/its actual name, can be posted here. Gender: This part of the section describes the gender of the character. It's either a male, a female, or it has no gender (genderless). Age: This part of the section describes how old said character is. Classification: This part of the section describes said character's class, race, or the type of object it is. Special Abilities: This part of the section describes a list of the special abilities that he/she/it showcased throughout the series. Destructive Ability: This part of the section describes how much damage to the surrounding environment a character is capable of, or the ability to battle competitively against characters who are capable of doing that much damage (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Speed: This part of the section describes how fast he/she/it is able to move in a combat situation. Travel speed and combat speed can be considered different in terms of value if said character's movement speed is aided by an external device that allows them to move faster than normal (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Lifting Ability: This part of the section describes said character's ability to lift, or move objects. The stats for this is usually expressed in kilograms (kg), which is listed as a specific Class listed in the Lifting Ability page. Note that if a character's Lifting Ability is higher than the opponent's, he/she/it will be able to physically move around the other in a close-quarters situation (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Striking Ability: This part of the section describes how strong said character's physical attacks are; basically explains said character's ability to trade blows with a character of a specific strength (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Durability: This part of the section describes the capability for said character to withstand attacks from a different character of specific attack strength (Which varies depending on said character's Destructive Ability/Striking Strength (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Stamina: This part of the section describes how long he/she is able to fight effectively in a combat situation (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Range: This part of the section describes the distance the character's attacks/abilities are able to cover (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Intelligence: Self-explanatory (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Feats: This part of the section lists the major feats that the character has showcased throughout the series, including feats of strength, speed, as well as the ability to withstand different forms of attacks. Versions: This part of the section is used to indicate any of said character's transformation stages/power-ups/timelines. Write these transformations/power-ups/timelines here, and bold them. Other Attributes List of Equipment: This part of the section lists down the starting equipment that the character starts off with, as well as the equipment that the character has access to throughout the series (including any new equipment that the character is able to obtain). Notable Attacks/Techniques: This part of the section describes a list of abilities, as well as attacks that said character uses throughout the series. It is recommended that you provide a detailed explanation as to what these abilities/techniques can do. Extra Info: Any extra information that could be attributed towards this character can be posted here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Copy-Paste Code Here is the exact coding that you need to copy and paste into your newly-created profile page. Doing this will make the page appear exactly as how it is written above. Character Synopsis Character Statistics Tiering: Verse: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Special Abilities: Destructive Ability: Speed: Lifting Ability: Striking Ability: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Feats: Versions: Other Attributes List of Equipment: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Have a nice day. Category:Important Pages